I Want You
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Zell likes Seifer, but Seifer has feelings for Squall. Unknown of Zell's feelings for him, Seifer asks Zell to help him get Squall to notice him. *This will be a SeiferxZell Yaoi! Rated: T for language. Can change. I don't know yet.*


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters. I am Not making any money from writing this.

**Pairings:** SeiferxZell

**Warnings:** This will be a yaoi, shounen ai, M/M, with language, (I'll try my hardest to keep them in character.) Jealousy ensues. But, I'm not going to bash anyone. i'm also trying for a little humor, but it might not be that good...

**Summary: **Zell likes Seifer, but Seifer has feelings for Squall. Unknown of Zell's feelings for him, Seifer asks Zell to help him get Squall to notice him.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am still working on "Blind Obsession," for those of you who are wondering. I am a little stuck at the moment, so I'm writing to try and help me get out of my writers' block. Well, let me know what you think of this.

Okay! Enough rambling. I hope you enjoy this story.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

****I Want You****

_Chapter 1_

A sigh was heard. Zell looked up as Seifer came and plopped down next to him, looking defeated. "What's wrong, Seifer, get rejected again?"

At this, the other blond man scowled at him. "What's it to you, chicken wuss?"

Zell let that go; he was use to it. Zell looked him over, and he really did look down. Zell knew that the taller man was in love with his rival, Squall Leonhart, it was pretty obvious to the shorter man. It was hard to ignore. Seifer would always be around Squall, teasing and trying to get the other mans' attention. But, it never worked, Squall always seemed to ignore him and, when he was annoying, Squall just walked off. It actually pissed the martial artist off. But, Seifer was not easily deterred.

Seifer was stubborn as well, so he would keep trying, but it's all in vain. It was irritating the way Seifer would chase after the other man.

"Maybe you're doing something wrong?" the shorter man suggested, looking thoughtful. Because, let's be honest, Seifer's sexy. He didn't understand why Squall treated him like he did. A guy who did anything to get your attention.

Seifer paused in his eating for a moment, confusion registering on his handsome face, before it was his usual look. "Tch, what do you know, chickie?"

The other man shrugged. "I know that you gotta be doin' something wrong, Seifer." He gave Seifer a pointed look. He didn't want to say, 'because I can't understand why he wouldn't want you'. That would be a little awkward for Zell. So, he may have feelings for his friend, but that didn't mean Seifer knew about it. And, he didn't want to answer any awkward questions that statement would bring out.

"No, I don't think I am..." he trailed off, furrowing his brows. Was he doing something wrong? He didn't think he was. He just talked to Squall like he always did, which would always provoke Squall into talking to him, too.

"Hm," Zell cocked his head to the side, thinking. "I think you should try something different. I mean, different than your usual approach."

Seifer scowled.

"I-I'm just sayin'," he quickly said.

"Well," Seifer started, fully facing Zell. "Since you think I need to do something different, why don't you help me, then?"

This caused the shorter man to blink, startled by that. Help? Seifer wanted his help? Well, he could think of a reason not to help. The main one: he would be helping Seifer, the guy he has feelings for, get another man. "Me? Help you?"

"That's what I said, Dincht," Seifer replied, sighing.

Zell thought about it some more. Zell really liked Seifer, but Seifer seemed to really want the brunet haired Commander. Zell was torn. He didn't know what he should do. Should he help Seifer get Squall? Or, should he tell him no? Looking at the other man, Zell really didn't have the heart to tell him that, so he nodded, biting his lip. "Okay."

"So, you said do things differently? What did you mean?"

"Well, you could start by being nicer?" Zell pointed out, causing the older man to frown.

"That's it?" Seifer said, arching a brow, looking confused. "Nicer? I am nice!"

Zel gave him a look at this. "Seifer, all you ever do is pick fights with him," Zell mentioned to him, rolling his blue eyes.

"Well, it gets him to talk to me," he huffed defensively, crossing his arms, and Zell could swear to Hyne that he was pouting. "I mean, he don't speak otherwise. He'll just ignore me!"

Zell sighed, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "And, how's that workin' for ya?"

Seifer opened his mouth to speak, trying to give a good remark for that, but couldn't come up with anything and shut his mouth. Zell smiled. Seifer shook his head.

"See? Now, why don't you just try doing something nice for him?"

Seifer scoffed. "Like what? Bring flowers to his office? Yeah, chickie, that'll work out great." The sarcasm was in his voice, and Zell picked it up.

"No, that's not exactly what I was triyn' to say..." Zell sent him a look that made him shut up. Zell was trying to help him. Yet, Seifer was being an ass. "I was thinkin' of something different. You know, start by being nicer first, then you can do other things."

"So, that's it? Just be nice to him?" Seifer said, his voice flat.

"No!" the martial artist said. "That's just to start with. Man, you have to start small first. Then you work your way up."

"When did you get so smart?" Seifer asked, smirking.

"Hey! I've always been smart!" Zell stamped his foot, glaring. He was smart, dammit.

Seifer laughed at his antics. "Sure, chicken. Sure."

"Fuck off," was his retort, rolling his eyes at the taller man.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Seifer spotted Squall ready to go into his office."Yo, Squally-boy!" he called out to the other man, but he was greeted with a glare. Seifer stopped, remembering Zell's words. Be nicer. Which meant he should lay off the names he had for Squall. Seifer sighed. Being nice sucked.

"What do you want, Seifer?" Squall just wanted the blond to go away and annoy someone else. All he ever did was annoy Squall, pissing the brunet off even more. He had always tried to ignore him, though. But it never worked; Seifer was as stubborn as he was.

Seifer stopped by him. "Hey, so, what you up to today, Commander?" Hyne, he hated being polite; it wasn't in his nature to be nice. Seifer Almasy was known for being an arrogant bully. Being nice was new to him. But, he had to do this if he wanted to get Squall, so he'd deal with it for as long as he had to.

Squall shrugged, not giving a verbal reply, which only succeeded in irritating the ex knight. Here he was, trying to be nice, and Squall just ignored him. Seifer sighed, looking annoyed. "You know, I was looking for an actual response, Squally boy." He just couldn't help himself. With Squall, it was like the brunet just brought it out of him.

This just caused him to glare harder. "I'm working, if you must know."

The tone of Squalls' voice only pissed Seifer off more. Why was Squall always like this with him? He didn't understand it. "Well, damn, it must've taken a lot out of of you just to say that," he sneered at the other gunblader, who only crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Don't you have somebody else to bother?"

It was times like this when he would ask himself what he saw in Squall to make him want him so fucking much. Looking at the man, he new very well why. He was damn sexy. Besides, it took a lot more than a cold shoulder to get to Seifer Almasy.

"Whatever," Squall finally said, seeing Seifer hadn't answered him yet. "I have work to do." With that, the shorter man walked into his office, closing the door a little more loudly than he could have shut it.

Seifer sighed, running a hand through his light golden blond hair. Well, that had not turned out like he had expected it to. Be nice? Yeah, he tried that and it didn't work. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to be nice, though, because he had. Squall just brought out the asshole in him. He didn't know what his problem was, either.

"So, how'd it go?"

Seifer turned towards Zell and frowned. "Nope. It didn't go well."

"What?" Zell gave Seifer a look and Seifer's look was sheepish. "Why Not?"

"Well, I might not have been as nice as I should've been," he admitted, shaking his head. Seeing the look Zell was giving him, he said, "I tried."

"Uh huh," Zell gave him a dry look. "Seifer, if you want Squall to know you're serious, you gotta be nice to him. And by nice, I mean, like, no annoying him, no being an ass, and no taunting him, either." He saw Seifer roll his eyes a little.

"It's how I get his attention," the older blond told him.

"Yea... and it's gotten you nowhere."

Seifer opened his mouth to protest, but shut it, not coming up with a reply to that. Zell was right; it hadn't gotten him anywhere. Finally, he sighed, relenting. "Okay, okay. Fine."

Zell smiled in satisfaction. "Alright then. Now, we're going onto another plan, seeing as this one didn't work." As he said this, he gave Seifer a look.

Seifer nodded, sighing heavily. He knew this was not going to be easy. Getting Squall would take some work. Damn that pretty boy. Squall was not an easy person to get close to, for one thing. And Seifer always knew this about the other man. So, it was hard trying get close to the brunet. But, Seifer was also very stubborn. He'd been trying for a few months now, anyway. Although, he couldn't really say anything had happened because, well, nothing had. Plus, Seifer liked challenges. And, Squall Leonhart was definitely a challenge. Them talking would always result into a fight, which then would lead to the training center.

"Okay then," Zell sighed. "Now, we've got some work to do, man."

Seifer grinned.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Zell couldn't believe he was actually helping Seifer to get Squall to notice him. He really wondered what in the hell he was doing. Here he was, helping the man he had strong feelings for, get someone else. Well, it did make Seifer happy. That was good, right? All he wanted was for Seifer to be happy. That's all that mattered to Zell.

It irritated the shorter blond how Squall was treating Seifer. It was obvious to Zell that Seifer was tying his best to get Squall to notice him. And, all Squall would do was snub him. Granted, Seifer was still an ass, but still, he really did want to get Squall. Zell didn't get, really. Why would Seifer want to do all of this if Squall's still going to be the same way towards him? Well, then again, Seifer was very stubborn. It would take a lot to get to Seifer, and that was another thing Zell loved about him.

Well, Squall was oblivious to Seifer's feelings for him, that Zell was sure. Squall never paid attention to shit like that, anyway. Hell Seifer had been having feelings for the brunet gunblader for over a year, and not once had Squall ever picked up on it, or so Zell thought. Hell, maybe Squall did know and was just ignoring the other mans' advances. Zell sighed, running a hand through his spiky blond hair. You know, just because Squall was silent, didn't mean he didn't know anything.

"What's the matter, blondie?" asked a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Irvine," Zell nodded towards him with a small smile. "Nothin' wrong," he shrugged. "I was just thinking about something."

The cowboy gave him a long look, trying to read his friend. Irvine had noticed his friends mood as of late. And he could see very well that he was down. Now, the question was; why? He and Zell hadn't really spoken much to each other, but they do hang out sometimes, so they do talk more than they use to.

"What?" the fighter asked, looking at the other man with a confused expression, seeing the look Irvine was giving him.

"Zell, I know something's botherin' you," he stated. "I mean, we don't talk a whole lot, I know, but I'd like to consider us friends." At this Irvine smiled at him, and Zell managed to smile back.

"I know." He looked over to Seifer, who was trying to talk to Squall again. He had told Seifer to try with a good conversation, something they both liked to talk about, then they could move onto something further. His glance, however, didn't go unnoticed by his taller brunet friend, who was standing right next to him. He saw the expression on Irvines' face change into a wide smile, as if finally coming to a realization.

"Ah," he chuckled. "I get it. You have a thing for Seifer, who apparently doesn't have a clue... am I right?"

This caused the shorter man to stare at him wide eyed. "H-how did you—"

This elicted another chuckle from the hat wearing boy. "I seen you staring at him. So, you like blonide, huh?"

At this, Zell glared at him, then sighed. It was pointless hiding it now that he knew. "So, you're just gonna tease me about it."

"No," Irvine said, looking directly at him. "That wasn't what I was thinking. I am just a little shocked that you of all people like Seifer. I mean, didn't he use to treat you like shit, always calling you names?"

Again, Zell sighed. "I don't know why I do. I just do. It doesn't matter anyhow, he wants Squall." As he said this, he knew his voice was getting colder. He went back to looking at the other blond man, who was grinning at Squall, who only looked slightly annoyed by his presence.

Irvine also glanced at the duo. Okay, he could see why Zell would like Seifer; Seifer was gorgeous; hell, even he could see that. "So, what were you hanging out with Seifer for the other day, anyway?"

"Hm, he wanted help to get Squall to notice him," he answered, shaking his head. "So, I agreed that I'd help him out."

"Why?"

The martial artist shrugged. "I don't know. Squall seems to make him happy, and that's what's important..." Zell trailed off, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ah, I see," he nodded, smirking. "Ah, Zelly's in love."

"Fuck off," the blond scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you just come over hear to make fun of me?"

He paused, considering the answer. It was tempting to say yes, he did. "Not really," he finally settled for.

"Then why are you over hear? I have shit I need to do, you know?"

"Like, help the man you like get another man?" At this, Zell paused, Irvine gave him an inquiring look, wondering about the look on his friends' face. He must've hit something inside Zell, what with that look he was sporting. Irvine could only guess what was going on inside the tattooed blondes head right now, but he guess it was Seifer related.

Zell snapped back, shaking his head. "Look, I said it don't matter, Irvine. It's better this way. I mean, Squall does make him happy." Zell couldn't really believe that words that were coming out of his own mouth. It didn't matter? Was that really true? Zell wasn't so sure anymore. Looking back at the blond, Zell frowned a little, thinking. Zell continued to frown, well aware of Irvines' eyes on him.

The taller man shook his head. He did feel sorry for his little blond friend. "So, what're you going to do, then?"

"Hmm," Zell nodded towards the couple. "I think I'm jus' gonna help him. I mean, what can I do, really? He obviously really likes Squall..." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but Irvine caught it before it was gone. "So, there's nothin' I ca do," he shrugged.

"Oh," was all he said, nodding, though he looked thoughtful.

"What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing... I was just wondering what you were going to do to help him." Well, that was partially a lie, but Irvine was rather curious how he planned on helping him.

"Hey, chicken!" Seifer called.

"Oh, hey, Seifer," Irvine nodded at him.

Seifer blinked, as if finally noticing that Irvine was there.

Zell shook his head. "Hey. So, how'd it go with Squall?" he decided to ask.

All Seifer did was sigh. "I don't know. I think it's going slightly better? Then again, he did just walk off again..." he cut himself off, shaking his head. "Hell if I know."

"Did you do what I told you to do?"

"Yeah," Seifer rolled his eyes at him. Of course he did what Zell suggested. He was... nice. "We just talked about a few things."

"Okay," Zell nodded. "Now, we move on to something else. You should do something nice for Squall now..."

Irvine watched the exchange between the two blonds. He could tell Zell was only doing this for Seifer, not for any other reason. And that's what made it sweet. Doing anything for the one you love.

"Okay," Seifer said. "Like what?"

"Well..." he stopped, trying to think of something. "Oh! How about you buy him something he'd like?"

"Hmm," Seifer blinked. "I could... but what would I buy for a guy who already has a lot of shit? I mean, he has money, so whatever he wants, he probably already has," he sighed.

"Well, have you tried finding out what he likes?" Irvine intervened, causing the two to look at him like he'd grown an extra leg. He gave them a look back, wondering what he said to cause the other two boys to look at him like that.

"..." Seifer paused to think that over. He knew Squally boy pretty well, if he did say so himself. So, he knew some things about him and what he likes, what ticks him off, things like that. But, Squall already had quite a bit of things. So he didn't know what he could do for him. Why were they looking at him like that. Of course he knew what Squall liked. "Hyne, Irvine. You make it seem like I don't know him."

"I didn't say that," the brunet defended himself. "I was just askin', Geez," he sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind."

Seifer frowned thoughtfully.

Zell but his lip. He could feel the jealousy within him build. Why did Seifer like Squall so much? All Squall ever did was ignore him. Suddenly, he sighed, giving up thinking. With Zell, it was better to just go with it instead of thinking things through. It was much more easier for Zell, especially with something like this. He didn't like to think about it anyway.

"Well, we can think of something," Seifer stated, looking sure of himself. He knew they would think of something, it was just the matter of what that something is.

"Yeah. Let's think about this for a moment."

"Well, I gotta go guys. I'll see you all later," Irvine smiled and with a tip of his hat, he was gone.

"Okay. C'mon, Dincht. We've got some thinking to do," Seifer grinned and dragged a disgruntled Zell off with him.

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

**A/N:** Well, here's my first chapter. I think I did pretty good for a first chapter. Well, I hope you all like it. It took me over a whole day to finish it. I am working on the next chapter right now, but I would like to see how this does before I post anything else. Anyways, I hope it's good! Please review! I'd like to know what you think of it..

I don't know if I'll continue. I guess I'll see who wants me to or not... xD


End file.
